Years of Birthdays
by Icy Flame
Summary: Just a series of birthdays for Jounouchi. We've all been seeing a lot of his teenage ones (mainly 18th) but he's had to build up to such a restigious number, let's see how! SJ later chapters!


**Years of Birthdays**

* * *

Kiyoshi Jounouchi looked down at the bundle in her arms, a peaceful smile bathing her features in a serene glow. She gleefully held the newborn, counting his ten perfect toes and ten perfect fingers. Soothing his vibrantly blonde hair and cooing when his brilliantly blue eyes peaked up at her. Her love for this small bundle of joy was palpable. To her side stood a tall man, beaming at her and the child, his first son!

"He's beautiful." She nodded in slow agreement, still in awe at this tiny little miracle in her arms. Yukio Jounouchi moved closer to his wife, gazing down at their first-born. Kiyoshi tightened her arm around her baby, not even realizing how protective she'd already become of the child.

* * *

Kiyoshi watched the flickering flames before her in amazement, cuddling closer to her husband and sipping her cocoa. Peering up at her husband she involuntarily gripped his hand, the one covering her pregnant stomach, harder. A shudder ran through her body. He looked concerned, rubbing at her tummy. 

"Are you alright dear?"

She started to bob her auburn head, figuring another series of cramps were on their way. It'd been like this for the past three weeks, off and on. Sometimes she hated being pregnant, but in those times she recalled that she was carrying a life _inside_ of her, driving all the regretful thoughts away. Shaking off the shiver of pain, they'd been bothering her more insistently that day, she smiled up at her husband.

Yukio was so caring and reliant. They'd been wed for two glorious years and now she would be able to add a third to their family, things couldn't have been better. Her honey brown eyes focused on the flames once more, determined to ignore the pains of pregnancy.

It wasn't until a wetness flooded her thighs that she became alarmed. Yukio started, shocked by his wife.

"If you needed to go you should have just said something!"

She swatted at him, "I didn't pee myself, my water just broke!"

* * *

Yukio paced up and down the hallway, eyeing the door to his wife's delivery room anxiously. He'd stayed with her for the first hour before the nurse informed him it could take all day before she started to deliver the baby. Calling up both of their families and friends, he delivered the news of their baby's coming. 

That had been three hours ago. Now he'd been booted out of the room when the doctors needed more room. They'd been working on his wife for an hour and a half.

_This can't be good. Why's it taking so long? Does giving birth normally take this long? Did my mother take this long? Will Kiyoshi be all right? What if she needs me right now but these doctors won't let by her side? Will I be a good father? _Can_ I even be a good father?_

The doors flew open and a doctor marched out, stripping gloves off his hands as he looked about for a blonde man. The same man they escorted out of the delivery room. Sighting him he smiled winningly at Yukio Jounouchi, motioning for him to approach him.

He rushed over to his side, like all eager fathers, impatient of the news of his wife and child.

"Doctor, will she be ok? Will _they_ be ok?"

"Of course Mister Jounouchi, you must trust the staff at our hospital, they'll care for all of your wife and son's needs while they stay here."

"I…I," blinked Yukio, flicking some blonde locks out of his grey eyes, "have a son?"

Dr. Toshihiro chuckled and nodded, "Yes a healthy baby boy, now why don't you go in there and see if mommy needs anything?"

Nodding blankly, he dashed in to the previously 'forbidden zone'.

* * *

"What will we call him?" 

Kiyoshi looked down at this small miracle, eyes tearing up in love. She ran a long finger down his baby smooth cheek, melting wit the love she had for her son.

"He shall be called… Katsuya Jounouchi"

* * *

I wanted to get something out for Jounouchi's birthday! January 25th! I'm making this into a little series, I've seen so many b-day fics, and they all run along the same lines. If you've read them you know what I'm talking about. Anyways I'm gonna post up Jounouchi's birthdays through the years of his youth until… well when I feel like stopping. I may skip about with the years, but I'll decide that another day!

* * *

1 Kiyoshi means quiet 

2 Yukio means 'Gets What He Wants'

3Toshihiro means wise

* * *

Disclaimer: Do you really think if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh that I'd be spending my time writing fanfics? .; 

Reviews would be much appreciated! _Stares hopefully_


End file.
